Angel of War
by tharah
Summary: Peace is not all it's cracked up to be. Chaos must be restored to the world, and only one group is known for doing just that. Now history must be rewritten, or the world will be lost to the carnage of peace. L/Z, slight L/X - New chapter up!
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Slayers in any way, shape, or form.  
_

What happens if the good guys really win? After the last celebration, does a saved world really ride off into happily ever after?

* * *

_Angel of War - Prologue_

_::_ _I've walked a long road. It's easy to look back, now that I'm near the end of it, and say I lived a good life. I'm certain that I would have strongly disagreed at the time (and thrown quite a few curses, threats, or spells as well)…but overall I really can't complain. ::_

"Are you ready to go yet?"

The flat tone didn't suit her. Some people should never have the life worn out of them.

"Just about."

"Still tying up loose ends?"

"More like…leaving myself a note."

That made her smile, even if it was a bit strained.

"You too? Maybe you'll let me read it when we arrive. I'm curious what you jotted down compared to what I did."

_:: Don't mistake me; it was hardly an easy path I walked. If I had to count all the enemies I've faced, all the evil-doers - as Amelia would say - I've left behind me, rotting in their own blood…well, the numbers would probably make Xelloss smile. (Twisted soul that he is) ::_

They didn't bother locking the door, it wouldn't have mattered. The hunters would destroy their place even if they were gone. Such was the way of the new world. The hounds wanted blood…it didn't matter who it belonged to. When it came down to it, the fact that they were famous only made the goal that much sweeter, that much harder to resist. Famous targets made a better example to the masses.

_:: I can't deny that my - our - adventures had their dark spots. You don't get the kind of nicknames we did without good reason. Looking back, it's rather funny; they cursed our group as if we were some evil terror…yet the moment they needed our help, they pleaded to Ceipheed and the Lord of Nightmares for our help. ::_

_::_ _It's a wonder we didn't leave them to the hell they'd asked for. ::_

If they wanted a sacrifice so badly, let them search through the ashes for it first. If the world intended to burn, their former home would serve as the first spark. Who deserved to light the pyre more than they?

_:: Sometimes I wonder if we really did any good. At every tavern we hear old soldiers talking about the 'glory' of combat, of vanquishing some great evil. (Never mind that they often look at us in the same light as their so-called villains) But what are a couple of bandits compared to a dark lord? How does one word label a common thug alongside a Mazoku that would happily destroy the entire world? ::_

They left town in the middle of the night, two shadows against the moon, ignored by the sleeping fools below. Even the guard set to 'confine them for their own safety', missed their escape. You don't capture a legend - let alone _two_ - without doing some research first.

Who could actually be foolish enough to believe that two powerful mages wouldn't use their magic, simply because they said they wouldn't? Some people really can't be bought, and some will never surrender…even if the world stands against them.

_:: We saved them over and over…and some still curse us for it. Amelia always preached about justice…but do those that willingly blind themselves to the truth deserve it? If I stood beside Xelloss in a crowd, who would they label as 'evil'? ::_

_:: Pointless question. They label everything evil these days. Even intelligence itself can be dangerous anymore. Wouldn't want people asking too many questions. ::_

A familiar face was waiting for them, dressed to the hilt in her formal armor. It was almost comforting to know she was ready to fight for them. At the same time, the fact that she believed her position as Knight of Ceipheed wouldn't protect her…it served as a dark example of just how much things had changed.

_:: It's still hard to believe the others are gone. Not just immediate friends, either. It seems like everyone we've ever fought beside, ever sought refuge with, has been whisked away in the night. They're carted off to cells without question, sentenced to death without trial. Even Amelia's kingdom could hide her only so long.::_

_:: Justice didn't stop the axe from dropping on an innocent child. ::_

"Sis…"

She shook her head. "No time for goodbyes, Lina. You both know how important this is."

A new figure appeared on the temple steps, still-smoking cigarette in one hand, Xelloss' staff in her other.

"Are you ready?"

_:: Rehabilitation is worse. To see a friend standing there, unable to recognize you, unable to remember all the things you did together…even now I can't find the words. An entire lifetime gone, wiped away in favor of cliché propaganda. Such a blank gaze…even on someone like Gourry it is an indescribable cruelty. Better that he join Sylphiel in the ground beneath Flagoon. At least now they're free. ::_

Everyone reacted badly, but Luna was the first to respond.

"Xellos?"

Several clouds of smoke came into being before she answered. "He won't be joining us. There were…other matters to attend to."

"Zelas…"

Narrowed eyes stopped their condolences cold. "Don't waste the time he bought you both!"

_:: Peace…I wonder if that was the very horror the Lord of Nightmares wanted us to avoid. Lina - no, all of us - were never meant to stop leaving chaos in our wake. We should have continued on; kept walking that road of ours, turning the world upside down as we went. No happy endings, no ending at all. ::_

It didn't take them long to set their spells, anger and grief driving them as nothing else could. Magic flared across the old temple, sending a clear beacon to anyone with eyes that might be wondering where they were.

They set their spell in the main doorway, a thin film settling over the opening, looking to all the world like nothing more than the sheen of a soap bubble. Yet despite such a fragile appearance, it held enough power to make even Lina nervous.

Looking up from her position at the right base of the arch, Zelas smiled. "Good…I didn't want to wait until dawn."

Taking a similar position at the left base, Luna nodded. "Okay you two, time to go."

_:: It all started with gratitude; celebrations in the streets, statues and shrines built in our honor. Later we became burdens…constant reminders of darker times. They didn't need heroes anymore, not in their new world of peace. No chaos child to rock the boat, no Mazoku and Gold Dragons to interfere where they weren't wanted. Even magic became an annoyance, a power that created rifts between people. Mages caused trouble; some used spells to destroy, others simply proved that they were better in some way. Even healers were strictly watched, forced to learn only a few spells, constantly reminded that they were outsiders and should set an example. ::_

Standing back to back, hands at their sides, the two mages linked their hands together.

"Will we be enough?"

Doubt was another thing that didn't suit Lina.

"You've never been one to stop trying, Lina. If anyone can change the tide or stop the sun from rising, it would be you."

_:: If peace created a world that didn't need heroes anymore…then that had to be a good thing, right? ::_

"Lina?"

She tightened her grip on him. "Yeah, Zel?"

"Don't forget." Even with the world falling apart around them, he managed to blush. "Not just the world, or the others. Don't forget _us_."

_:: So the world told us…over and over again. ::_

Even as fresh magic swirled around them, each half powered by eternally opposing factions, he could sense her smile.

"Why save a world just to lose the most important part of it?"

_:: The world was wrong. ::_

_. . .  
_

A Knight and a Lord watched their last hope vanish in a swirl of colored magic. Neither said a word; instead they turned as one, each glaring at the approaching army. Two against the world, in both their time and another. It was a fitting balance.

_:: Peace, eternal balance, a never-ending truce…let the fools have their still death. Chaos drives people onward, even if they refuse to see it. It may be the hardest road, the darkest path, but it gives the greatest reward. ::_

Hours later, two women still watched over a single, ancient arch. The once white steps were coated in various examples of death, while several small fires created an eerie backdrop.

"Now what?"

Zelas smiled. "We wait."

"I mean besides that."

If anything, her smile grew. "Now, we drink."

"Drink?"

Producing two glasses from nowhere, a bottle of wine soon followed. "We drink until the world makes sense again."

_:: I've walked a long road, lived a good life. Good by whose standards is up for debate, but others don't really matter. The fact that I walk with Lina makes my life a good one. The fact that we get another adventure…one that, if successful, means many more to come…well, that makes my life great. ::_

"To Chaos!"

"To Chaos eternal!"

_:: So don't forget. Remember the pain, remember to change things. Keep taking risks, keep traveling with Chaos itself. Most of all, Zel… ::_

Some time later, on the verge of passing out, the two exchanged a glance.

"Will they really be strong enough, Luna?"

"She's an Inverse…they both are now. You should know we're up for anything."

_:: …don't forget how much you love her. In this, make sure to listen to yourself. Memory may be all that keeps you two going on the road ahead. ::_


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Slayers in any way, shape, or form.  
_

Thanks for the lovely comments! Things will probably be a bit slow and/or confusing, but this is setup...answers will come!

* * *

_Angel of War - Chapter 1_

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Inverse! Lovely day, isn't it?"

Lina returned the baker's wave, flashing him her usual sunny smile. If there was one person in town that had earned her eternal goodwill, it was the baker.

_The free goodies every week don't hurt either._

Once past the shop, Lina regarded the perfectly clear sky with half-interest, one hand shielding her from the worst of the sun's glare.

_Is it really a lovely day though? Barely a cloud in the sky, perfect temperature, only the lightest breeze. It's nice enough, but…_

Her thoughts trailed off a moment, as she searched for the appropriate description.

"It's dull, boring…_lifeless_." She finished aloud, kicking a nearby rock.

"Thank you for the business. See you next week, Renard!" Zelgadis called after the departing customer.

"Always a pleasure, Mr. Inverse!"

As soon as the man was out of sight, Zel closed the door, flipping the open sign perched in the window. "How do they stay so cheerful all the time? Same smiles on their faces, same pleasantries with each visit."

_Everyone follows their script, never caring to break away, never wondering what's outside their town cage. They seem so…_

He stared out the window a moment, idly watching a lone cloud drift across the sky.

"Trapped within their lives, just as I was trapped within myself. Do they even notice?"

The sound of the back door shutting gave him a moment's notice before Lina entered the room. Throwing a bag on a nearby counter, she rubbed a kink in her shoulder, before moving past and into the kitchen.

"Notice what, Zel?"

Following behind, he stopped in the open doorway between the rooms, leaning against the frame.

"How bland it all is. When we -" Looking up, he stopped short.

From behind a mountain of food, Lina grinned sheepishly. "Go on, I'm listening." At his doubtful look she frowned. "I _am_. You were saying, about blandness?"

With a familiar sigh, he continued. It never paid to argue with Lina, even if her temper _had _settled down a bit in recent years.

"It sounded so nice back then, when we were all making plans. It seemed natural for Gourry and Sylphiel to marry, for Amelia to resume her duties, for us…" He trailed off, blushing.

From across the room, Lina snickered. "I'm your _wife_, Zelgadis! You really need to get used to the idea of someone loving you."

When he started to open his mouth, she cut him off. "And if you say one sentence that includes the words stone, monster, or hideous, I will roast your ass with a fireball that even _you _will feel!"

Properly chastened, he chuckled. "Sorry, old habits die hard. Besides, if you hit me with a fireball that big, it might burn down the house and shop."

They laughed for a while after that, but it couldn't last forever. Pointing a fork at Zel, Lina returned to their earlier conversation. "I think I know what you're getting at though; had similar-enough thoughts myself today. We've done so much over the years; traveled through places others could only dream of, discovered treasures that could found a hundred kingdoms, faced down every challenger that came our way. It seemed only natural to end it all at some point, to retire and reap the benefits of all that work."

"Maybe we picked the wrong fork that day."

He'd whispered the words, and, judging by the surprised look on his face, he hadn't meant to say them in the first place.

Eyes wide, Lina stared at him in silence for a moment. When she stood up abruptly, Zelgadis realized just how she might confuse the meaning of his statement.

"About retiring, not us!" He clarified, raising his hands in a defensive posture. Eyes full of panic - both at his impending doom and the possibility that she might leave - he prayed that she would understand what he'd meant.

She looked him over for a minute or so, mouth set in a hard line. Something in his eyes must have satisfied her, because she sat down and finished her meal.

"I think you're right."

She voiced the thought so quietly, even he almost missed it. "What?"

Sighing, she got to her feet and headed toward him. "About that day. It seemed like such a minor thing then, but now I -"

She stopped in front of him, shooting him a glance.

_That's right…still blocking the doorway. _"Sorry." He mumbled, smoothly stepping back and to the side.

Flashing him a smile of thanks, she continued. "I wonder if anything connected to our group, or to us, can be that easy." _Or to me _went unsaid, but they both knew the truth. Calmness and Lina rarely existed in the same place, and never for long.

"I keep waiting for the axe to drop."

She shot him a look of surprise. "Reading my mind again, eh?"

Zel started to reply, when Lina put a finger to his lips. Trying not to blush again, he looked anywhere but at her face.

"Let's finish this later. I need a hot bath right now, and if I know you, you worked all day without eating."

_I learned long ago that it never pays to argue with her about things like this…and keeping Lina from a hot bath is almost as dangerous as keeping her from a meal. Besides, she's right about me not eating. The fact that she mentioned it is her subtle way of telling me to take better care of myself._

Giving her a soft smile, he reached up to take her hand with his own. Lightly kissing the palm of her hand, he stepped back while she blushed bright red.

"You win. Later is it."

. . .

"Let's go for a walk."

Cracking open one eye, Zelgadis waited for his vision to adjust to the darkness. Lina, leaning over him, stood at the side of the couch, a light smile on her face.

_Must've fallen asleep waiting for her…_

Opening his other eye, he sat up carefully, giving Lina time to move aside. "Why now?"

"Why not? It's not that late, no one will bother us, we can finish our talk, and…"

Getting to his feet, he was surprised at her sudden hesitation. "And?"

"And I can't shake the feeling that we _should_."

There was a noticeable weight to the last word, as if something important hung on it. There was also a nervousness to it that he wasn't used to hearing from Lina. Unsettled, he stalled for a bit, looking past her to the back window. The sun had just finished setting, the sky a deep purple that seemed to be bleeding itself to a darker navy. Against such a backdrop, Lina's hair looked like wildfire.

"You feel it too then."

Pulling himself away from half-dreamed images, he focused on her eyes. The world around him felt titled, off-kilter in some way that only he and Lina could recognize. It was the kind of wrongness he'd felt before fighting Shabranigdo, before facing Rezo. There was a tenseness in the night, as of some great decision being made, one whose outcome they had yet to see.

But Lina's eyes were the same. Fire leapt in their crimson regard, pride and determination glowed behind her silent stare. If all the world were really twisted, Lina, _his _Lina, was still the same.

He didn't need to answer, but did anyway. "Sure, let's go."

. . .

_This is probably the quietest I've been in ages…_

They'd left the hours a few hours ago, setting out for the nearby woods. Popular opinion had marked it as their forest; their house was set a few miles away from the actual town and the woods surrounded their home, making an effective shield for privacy.

_That, and our first week here Zel and I made sure to drive off anything dangerous in those woods; human, monster, or animal. Now it's safe for the town, while still giving us a bit of space._

All in all it was a nice walk; the moon was full, a light wind continuously threaded it's way through the trees, and the two of them were enjoying a night to themselves for the first time in weeks.

_Too bad we feel so uneasy. We haven't said a word this entire time, and I can tell when something's bothering him._

"Zel…"

He didn't look at her, but she felt him relax a bit. Though she didn't say anything, it was also nice to have him loosen his grip on her hand.

_I love the man, but sometimes he forgets his own strength. It's taken years to get him comfortable enough for regular contact…I'm not about to throw all that away over a slightly-bruised hand!_

"Sorry, Lina."

"Don't be. I know something's not right. Sets my teeth on edge, to be honest."

"It's been too neat lately, too calm. I thought it was just living in a peaceful town, but it's more than that."

She was quick to agree. "I keep waiting for someone to spring a trap, or ambush us when we least expect it. Maybe I- maybe _we're _just not cut out for a normal life. Adventuring is in the blood."

"…"

Lina didn't realize Zelgadis had stopped walking, until she felt the backward tug on her hand.

_My words shouldn't have had that big an impact on him…_

Stopping abruptly, she turned back to him. "What is it, Zel?"

"See for yourself." He offered, pointing ahead and slightly to the left.

With a shrug, she decided to humor him. Either it was something pretty unusual, or he was teasing her.

_Mysterious swordsman my a- well, chalk up a point for him. Where in the hell has __**that **__been hiding all this time?_

The temple stood out in stark contrast compared to the woods around it, formerly-white stone once again shining brightly under the full moon's gaze. Most of the ancient building was gone; stones of various size littered the ground, while parts of statues lined the remains of the walls. At one end, where the main entrance had probably once welcomed worshippers, a large arch stood intact. It looked ethereal, glowing in the white light of the moon, like some doorway to another realm. The steps leading up to it were equally brilliant, beckoning any with the courage to approach.

"As beautiful as that looks, it has a creepy, ominous presence, doesn't it?" She breathed, staring at the old structure.

After a brief nod of agreement, Zel took a few steps toward the old temple. "Yet we were obviously led here for some reason. I'm up for a good challenge, you?"

Lina returned his smile, quickly catching up. "Always."

They ran toward the temple after that, eyes alert for the smallest sign of trouble. Nothing manifested, and it was with equal caution that they stopped just short of the archway, staring up at it in mutual silence and respect.

_There's something about this place that commands a certain level of awe and respect. Something great happened here - will probably happen again someday - and that can't…won't be ignored._

When Zel moved to step through the arch, Lina held him back. Giving her a quizzical look, he held his peace, knowing she had a reason.

"This probably sounds crazy Zel…but let's walk through this together. I get the feeling that timing is important…"

She trailed off, flushing slightly in embarrassment. Lina Inverse wasn't known for hesitation, even against Dark Lords. Holding back a moment against a temple archway seemed ridiculous. Trusting her instinct, Zelgadis was quick to supply a possible reason for it.

"This is a one-way action. If we step through, there's no going back to the way things were. If one of us lags behind…well, I'm not ready to be separated just yet, are you?"

Flashing him a grateful smile, she shook her head. "Time itself won't separate us, Zel."

Sharing a last smile, they linked hands and stepped under and through the arch.

Nothing happened.

"Well, that was certainly anti-climactic." Lina muttered, throwing an accusing glare at the stone.

"Lina!"

Still grumbling, she turned toward Zel. "What? You can't tell me that wasn't a letdown!"

When he didn't respond, she quickly followed his line of sight. A short distance away, half-hidden by shadow, lay Xelloss' staff, nestled amidst the rubble.

"Have you ever known Xelloss to just leave his staff somewhere…especially a place like this?"

The question sent a chill through her. "Never."

Wary of trouble, they approached the staff slowly and from different sides. They reached it without incident, though the familiar weapon held a certain sinister feel without its owner.

Instinctively Lina reached for it, but a sharp intake of breath from Zel stopped her just inches from the handle.

"This isn't some bandit treasure, Lina. It belongs to Xelloss. I don't think he'll take to kindly to you stealing his weapon…"

She smirked when he didn't finish the thought. "Assuming he's still alive?" She gave a contemptuous snort, dismissing the idea. "Xelloss or not, nothing keeps me from a treasure, especially one this good. Besides, if anyone should have it, why not the same person he sold his talismans to?"

Before Zelgadis could work up another suitable argument, she grabbed the handle with her right hand.

Lina was no stranger to magical backlash. A person didn't get to where she was without encountering - and often learning - a wide range of powerful spells. Still, everything has a limit; the human body can only take so much, and magic was no exception.

It only took an instant; a wall of magical energy rippled outward from the staff, washing over everything around it like mist before moving onward. The sheer power of all that magic was overwhelming, forcing them to step back a few paces and turn their backs to the direct onslaught. Yet for all that raw strength, there was something familiar about, some signature that tickled her memory.

Even as the idea came to her, other events distracted her, driving away the idle thought. All around them, the magic twisted toward the arch, drawn toward it like something possessed. Spiraling up the sides of the arch, the magic finally settled into a thin sheet within; a multi-colored film that hung there for a single moment…

…before shattering into countless pieces, magical confetti that quickly flittered away in the evening breeze.

Shaken, Line dimly noticed the staff slipping through her loosening grip. When it clattered to the ground, the sound was like a release valve, shattering the oppressing silence that had followed the backlash.

"What in the hell was that!"

"Lina…"

Yelling a few choice words, Lina noticed the new arrival under the arch.

Two wine glasses stood directly under the archway, a few spent cigarettes between them. Nearby, a bottle of wine lay on its side, the remaining red wine a stark contrast to the gold glass of the bottle itself.

"Strange feelings, weird instincts, and now powerful magic! Just what in the world is going on!"

The sound of something hitting the stone forced them both to whirl around and face the staff again. Standing over it, a few feet away, Xelloss regarded his staff with opened and narrowed eyes. About to say something rather unkind to the trickster priest, Lina stopped herself when she noticed the object he carried in his hand.

_Since when did Xelloss get a second staff?_

They stood there in silence for a bit, until Xelloss finally looked up, regarding each of them in turn.

"I'd like to know that myself, Lina. I think we need to have a talk…_now_."


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Slayers in any way, shape, or form.  
_

Finally a new chapter! Many apologies to those of you that waited! _A quick note on the cigarettes; someone asked about it, and I'll admit this is probably off. What looked like a long holder in a dark picture may have been a pipe...but since I've been using the one, it seems odd to suddenly change. Then again, I'm probably off on lots of little details! (laughs)_ Anyway, enjoy! As always, C & C is welcome!

* * *

_Angel of War - Chapter 2_

"…And then you appeared."

As Lina finished explaining their strange evening, it seemed only natural they looked to Xelloss, waiting for him to produce the answers they needed.

_I'd even settle for one of his 'that is a secret' lines. As much as I miss a good challenge, power and mystery rarely go well together. For once I'd rather know someone has an idea about who or what is pulling the strings, even if that someone isn't very trustworthy. Better the devil I know, as they say._

For all her wishful thinking, her instincts told her it wouldn't be that easy. Pulling her eyes off the silent Mazoku, she shared a brief glance with Zel that told her he shared her opinion.

_Now if only Xelloss would respond…_

Looking back at the man in question, Lina waited for some kind of reaction. Throughout their story Xelloss hadn't said a word. Even when she'd expected him to comment on some point, or ask for elaboration on another, he didn't make a sound. Yet for all that his gaze never left the second staff still laying at his feet, she had no doubts that he'd heard every word they'd said.

As the minutes passed without any sound from Xelloss, Lina's patience was growing thin. She didn't really expect help from him, but their information was worth _something_!

Before she could act on the growing annoyance, Zelgadis shifted beside her. When he cleared his throat softly, she knew he'd had enough as well.

"Just why are you here, Xelloss?"

"Yeah, what do you thi-…wait, what was that?" All set to second his question, Lina tried to switch gears mid-sentence. Despite being caught off-guard by the odd request, she quickly saw the merit in it.

_Zel's got a point. Here I am, expecting answers from Xelloss…but why? It seems so natural for him to drop hints and information, but this is different. We aren't on some quest for a lost item, and he hasn't been tagging along from the get-go._

While Lina continued getting her thoughts in order, Zelgadis continued.

"I can understand why Lina and I were drawn here; we live close enough that I'd expect such magic to pull us in, even if we didn't realize it. But you weren't drawn by events about to happen; you arrived afterward. So what caught your attention? Just what kind of trouble are we looking at? What are-"

"I don't know."

Whatever he'd been about to say, Zelgadis stopped the moment Xelloss murmured the comment. Both casters stared at him, waiting for further explanation. When it looked like Xelloss would be only too happy to go silent again, Lina had had enough. She was on her feet in an instant, crossing the stone rubble to loom over him.

"What do you mean, _you don't know_? You're here, aren't you? Something brought you to this spot Xelloss…"

Without a word he suddenly looked up, and something in his eyes conveyed the truth to her. Stumbling back a step, she absently took a seat on another block of stone. Eyes wide, she stared at him a bit longer before finding her voice.

"The arch has nothing to do with your arrival…you're here for the staff." Closing her eyes, she let out a short bark of laughter. "You're here because I touched that damn weapon of yours!"

Managing a brief smile, Xelloss started to look more like his usual self. For all his secrets, Lina really preferred the smiling mask. If something was bad enough to earn his serious side, it was most-likely something best avoided at all costs.

"As expected of you, Lina. As you said earlier-" And his eyes flicked to Zelgadis a moment, before returning to her. "-something brought me here. Surely both of you see the need for certain…_protections_. I hardly want something like this falling into the wrong hands. Nor do I want it sold off at the highest bidder." At that point he managed a knowing smirk, which Lina was happy to return.

"Only a fool would let a magical item that powerful out of their grasp."

Ignoring the double-meaning and the exchange behind it, Zelgadis steered their discussion back on track. "Which you didn't, judging by the staff in your hand. So that begs the question; just what _is _that? Are we looking at some elaborate fake, a magical copy, or some kind of trap best left alone?"

With a light sigh, Xelloss eyed the object in question. To all appearances it looked like a perfect copy of his staff; but the fact that he'd yet to touch the thing was all the proof Lina needed. If it really were a simple forgery, why not destroy it and move on?

If something was strange enough to leave Xelloss unsure, Lina would treat it as a trap until she learned otherwise. Legends didn't get to where they were by discounting the unknown. She wasn't a coward by any means, but neither was she foolhardy.

_Zel must've rubbed off on me more than I realized. I've always had a bit of caution, but now I've got the patience to go with it._ _Luna would probably say I've finally grown up a bit…must have, if I can think of her without a shudder of terror!_

"It's real…and that is exactly why it disturbs me. No one but myself could craft the alarm I placed on this. They might match parts of it, but the signature is unique to myself."

Startled from her thoughts, Lina's eyes widened at Xelloss' words. "Wait…you're telling us this staff really is yours?"

"And it isn't the only strange guest here." Climbing to his feet, Xelloss made his way to the arch.

After sharing a look and matching shrug, both Lina and Zelgadis followed suit. Soon all three stood around the other objects to appear that night…items easily forgotten in the wake of Xelloss' arrival.

"Tell me Lina…do you happen to recognize the wine?"

Deciding to humor the Mazoku, Lina dropped to a crouch beside the wine bottle. Before she could get a look at the label, the familiar scent answered his question for her.

Turning her head a bit, she speared Xelloss with an angry glare. "Next time you can skip the games. Obviously you know where I'm from; is this really the time for demonstrations?"

_I'm not sure I want to know what other random tidbits he knows about me…sneaky bastard._

"There's a point to this one, trust me."

"Your name and trust hardly belong in the same sentence, Xelloss."

At Zelgadis' growl, the trickster flashed a knowing grin. "You just don't like the idea of me knowing where your wife is from."

"I don't like the idea of you knowing her at _all_, you-"

"_**Enough!**_"

Both men turned to stare, each startled into a moment of silence. Before either could get back to their growing argument, Lina was on her feet again. Jabbing a finger against Xelloss' chest, she was certain it was the fury in her eyes that actually forced him back a step.

"If you aren't going to help us then you might as well leave! I refuse to let you jerk us around with word games and a trail of clues. Yes, I noticed the date on that label. If you knew that from the start, then why in the hell didn't you say so!" Even as he opened his mouth to speak, Lina cut him off with a look that would have drawn blood, had such a thing been possible. "And if you even _think _about uttering the word secret, you'll shortly find out just how many ways I can injure someone - yes, even someone like _you _- with a single wine bottle!"

For all that he was tempted to second the threat, Zelgadis knew when it was better to hold his tongue. Lina may have saved her words for Xelloss, but that didn't mean she wasn't angry at him as well. If he didn't want her lobbing similar threats - not to mention spells - his way, he was better off finding a new topic.

Then he remembering everything she'd just said, and a topic found him instead.

"Label? What does a wine label have to do with anything?"

Pulling back from Xelloss, Lina rounded on Zelgadis, gesturing vaguely at the bottle. "See for yourself. If that bottle is to be believed, then the wine inside doesn't even exist yet. And if that's true, it certainly hasn't had time to earn that century ribbon wrapped around it's neck!"

While Zelgadis investigated the bottle, Xelloss moved around Lina smoothly. Leaning over the various objects, he finally pointed at the spent cigarettes; or rather, the ebony holder in their midst.

"This holder is just as strange. I know who this should belong to…and I know for a fact she doesn't have this one yet."

Trading her anger for curiosity, Lina took a closer look at the thin pipe. "How can you be sure?"

"I haven't finished making it yet. I've been working on the thing for a while now, but had yet to add the onyx mouthpiece. Truth be told, I originally planned to give the thing to her next month."

"So we have a weapon that is and isn't yours, wine that shouldn't exist yet, and a finished cigarette holder that is both finished and not." Zelgadis commented. Not for the first time Lina wondered how he could sound so calm.

"I don't like where this is going. I've already had my share of time troubles…there are some things even I would rather not mess around with."

"You - no, _we - _may not have a choice."

Startled, Lina took a good look at Zel. _That's right, things are different this time. I'm older now, more experienced…_

Reaching out, she grabbed Zelgadis' hand. After a brief look of surprise, he tightened his grip, as if to reassure her he wasn't going anywhere.

The sound of retreating footsteps caused them both to look up. Despite having his back to them, neither mage failed to notice the discomfort Xelloss was in.

Zelgadis didn't bother hiding a smug grin. _I almost wish Amelia were here to sing to him…but then we'd have to endure it as well._

Doing his best to ignore the couple - as if pointless sap had any right to exist where anger did not…how he missed the old Lina, in that regard - Xelloss focused on the copy staff.

"If you two are quite done, perhaps we can focus on something relevant to the issue at hand?"

Without a hint of shame, the pair started toward him. Putting their sickening attachment out of his mind, he decided a distraction would be welcome for once.

_I've avoided the issue long enough. Time to deal with our questions directly._

Reaching out, Xelloss grabbed the echo at his feet. He hadn't know quite what to expect when he finally touched the thing, but even his worst guesses paled in comparison to the truth.

And truth is what he found; a sickening litany of facts that wouldn't be denied. A million images flashed through his mind, a lifetime of events he was bound to remember. They washed over his mind with an unmistakable aura of authority; She wanted him to know what they were in for…and She was the only one he could never hope to refuse.

It was over in the blink of an eye. The tide turned abruptly, freeing him even as it bound him with the chains of knowledge.

He knew the _truth_…now he had to decide what to do with it.

. . .

A heartbeat after touching the staff, Xelloss' eyes opened wide. His head snapped up then, eyes staring at them without seeing either one of them.

And the terror they saw reflected in his eyes stopped them both cold.

_This is Xelloss we're talking about! Xelloss is never afraid…certainly never terrified!_

Shuddering, Lina didn't want to ask. She didn't want to know what could have that kind of power, that sort of influence.

Yet she knew they'd have to ask. _Something _was coming…and it had sought them out for a reason. If this was a warning, they couldn't afford to ignore it.

"Oh my…"

And then Xelloss was himself again…and he vanished a moment later, taking both staves with him. They didn't miss the change in him though, even in that single instant between understanding and disappearing.

For all that he didn't share his new knowledge, Xelloss did leave them a parting gift, be it intentional or otherwise. Fluttering to the ground like a pair of dying butterflies, two pieces of paper landed at their feet. The paper itself was faded and scorched, tears and creases scattered across each.

Picking up the larger of the two sheets, Lina instantly recognized the neat handwriting…even if the ink was a mess in places.

"Zel…_you _wrote this. This-" Frantically her eyes scanned the contents as fast as possible. Even as she tried to make sense of it all, she re-read the last few lines with a sinking feeling in her stomach. "Zel, you wrote this to _yourself_."

Looking up from the other paper - which she hadn't even noticed him pick up - he stared at her in disbelief. "Wha- what did I say? If it's anything like this one…"

"Wait, who wrote that one?"

He handed her the paper without hesitation. "See for yourself."

They exchanged notes, but she waited before reading. She wanted to see his reaction, needed to know his thoughts. Without quite knowing why, she felt something twist painfully inside her. Something horrible had happened…_would _happen. Something so final that he'd written what amounted to a final goodbye.

"…don't forget how much you love her. In this, make sure to listen to yourself. Memory may be all that keeps you two going on the road ahead…"

As Zelgadis finished reading the last of his letter aloud, Lina realized her own hands were shaking. It was only when she felt Zel's hand on her arm, noticed the warmth in his eyes, that she calmed down.

"Zel…just what happened to us, to the world?"

With a shake of his head, he refused to answer. "Just…read your letter first. I think we have to face this first before we tackle anything else."

"You're right."

Forcing herself to stay calm, she raised the paper and began to read.

"_Dear Lina_…"


	4. Chapter 3

___Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Slayers in any way, shape, or form._

After a far-too-long wait, a new chapter! Huge apologies to everyone for the wait, I'll try not to let that happen again. Because of the delay, I hope this chapter isn't too off from the others. As usual, thank you for comments, corrections, and such!

* * *

_Angel of War - Chapter 3  
_

_We'll let the wind decide…_

The world rushed up to meet them, time blending together in a mesh of vertigo and magic. They stood between it all, held in a timeless suspension that could have been moments or centuries. For a second she wanted to yell, but a familiar pain grabbed her, providing a single point of stability in the void around her. Someone refused to let go; a grip of stone held her fast, the demand as loud as the scream she never uttered.

_She'd_ asked for that anchor some lifetime ago, hadn't she?

Yes, they'd made a promise…never to forget.

_Zelgadis…_

As if that single thought were enough, memories came back to her in a rush. The world came next, their new reality falling into place, accompanied by the strong smell of smoke and charred wood.

"Smoke?" She said, startled enough that she echoed her thoughts aloud.

Then she started coughing, trying to focus on her surroundings through a dense haze of black and grey.

"Lina?"

Distantly she noted Zel's concern, felt him grab for her when she pulled away.

"Lina, are you okay?"

Then it was her turn to grab him, hands fumbling until she caught his hand in hers.

"Zel…"

It was only when he saw her face that he realized the problem. Before he could comment, she beat him to it.

"We didn't make it."

It was the wrong time.

. . .

_:: I hate it when the world stops making sense. ::_

He was patient, she had to give him that. No, patient wasn't the right word; Zel had always had a certain calm cautiousness to him. This felt more like…trust.

_:: That someone can just turn reality upside-down on a whim…no one should have that kind of power. Not even me. :: _

Once he would've questioned her abrupt direction, but a lifetime together had changed that. So when she abruptly started east, flying cautiously through the tangled forest rather than over it, he simply followed, knowing she had a reason. He was willing to wait for her to tell him in her own time.

It seemed odd to find such a little act of trust comforting, given the situation. But then she thrived on chaos; it was the everyday things that threw her off. Yes, she could handle the insanity…but it never hurt to know she had someone to watch her back.

Even better that that someone was her husband, one she could count on and find that trust returned.

_:: As much as I love powerful magic, there are some lines I refuse to cross, given the option of doing so. I may want to learn a spell or steal...um, __**acquire**_ _a treasure, but that doesn't mean I have to use it. :: _

Zelgadis moved up on her left side, his eyes catching hers when they flew through a brief clearing. He never asked, but she knew it was a subtle inquiry nonetheless.

_:: If only more people made that distinction. Maybe then we could have avoided all this. ::_

"We're going to need help if we want to fix this." She said. Zelgadis didn't really need the explanation, but it made her feel better to say it aloud. After the day they'd had, she wanted a reminder that they were still alive.

_:: No, things just don't work that way... :: _

"Time to visit my sister."

_:: If they did, the world wouldn't need people like me. ::_

. . .

"…So the spell wasn't strong enough. Instead of going back to the start, we only managed the halfway point. Most of the damage has already been done; the groundwork is set, and they're ready to spring the final trap." Closing her eyes a moment, Lina took a calming breath before continuing. "We've arrived just in time to watch it all fall apart again."

_:: I might be tied to a life of chaos and adventure, but that doesn't mean I always enjoy it. Still, as crazy as it was, I never thought I could give it up. ::_

To see the same people, the same places, and know at once they were safe and whole, yet broken and twisted…it was enough to drive someone mad. Standing there before her sister that both was and wasn't, it took more strength than Lina cared to admit…and even then it almost wasn't enough.

"If you were anyone else, I'd say you're either crazy…or lying." Anger roiled beneath the calm words, a building storm that would have started Lina trembling in another age. Now she simply met her sister stare for stare, desperation giving her all the courage she needed.

_:: I…no, __**all **__of us thrived on adventure. Looking back, I think it made our lives worth living. There was always another hill to climb, another city to visit…another ruin to explore. We had each other, but it was the promise of tomorrow that added that final spark. ::_

Beside her, Zelgadis shook his head. During their entire meeting with Luna he'd stayed silent, knowing Lina needed to talk to her sister…if only to give voice to the pain she'd otherwise swallow. Now he stepped forward a bit, his bitter laugh catching both of them by surprise, effectively ending their standoff.

"You heard Lina's story. Look at her eyes and tell me that pain is a lie!"

_:: Of course there were bad times, days I cursed whatever choices we'd made. No one likes seeing the people they care for threatened. Even when things looked their darkest, I couldn't imagine walking away from it all. ::_

Rather than following his advice, eventually it was Zelgadis that Luna turned to stare at. Theirs was a different sort of standoff, a kind Lina hadn't seen since marrying Zel. Just as she had then, Luna openly judged her husband; character and skill, all that he was or might ever have the potential to be. She asked without words if he honestly thought he was good enough to stand beside her little sister.

And just as he had before, Zelgadis looked right back, asking the very same questions. _Are you good enough to be her big sister? If I fall, do you honestly have what it takes to keep her safe?_

Luna abruptly ended her judgment with a tired sigh, crumpling in on herself with the kind of exhausted surrender Lina had never imagined her capable of.

_:: Until I did. ::_

"You're right…I know it's not." She finally admitted. "Actually, I believe every word you've told me…" Her gaze slipped to the left then, where an old temple still shone in the evening sunlight. "…and I almost hate you for giving me the truth."

_:: I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss it. For a while I was honestly happy with the peace and quiet...but a week later I realized just how boring it could be. Sylphiel and Gourry seemed so happy with their little family, I honestly thought it was just something I would eventually learn. But a family wasn't in the cards, and we couldn't fill our time managing a kingdom like Amelia did. So we tried our best...and time slowly ground on. ::_

It was hours later before they finally had the beginnings of a plan. At some point Zelas had joined their little plot, though by mutual consent they'd agreed not to tell her about Xelloss' future. Some things were better off not knowing about, and if they really did manage to change things…

_:: Looking back, I still wonder how we ever stuck with it. Those first few years, Zel only had to say the word and I would've left it all in an instant. To be honest, I'm still surprised he didn't. I guess we each assumed the other was happy, or at the least they deserved the chance to live a normal life. But we've never been normal, the pair of us. That kind of role just doesn't suit us. ::_

When the axe finally fell, they were ready and waiting. Things might not have worked before, but damned if they wouldn't keep trying anyway.

. . .

_:: No, we're the ones that wander. We forge new roads and face the unknown horizons. We're the ones willing to deal with the chaos so others can have their peace. Amelia thought we were heroes...but heroes follow different rules. The people may love them for that, but they usually die in some blaze of glory because of it. ::_

"This feels familiar."

Lina refused to look up, knowing her eyes would be drawn to the small mirror taking up half of the desk's surface. In the wake of all they'd been through, the last thing she wanted to see was a reflection.

"Echoes and mirrors…just how many tries will there be, Zel?"

He crossed the room in a few steps, arms snaking around her neck in a loose hug. "As many as it takes. We never give up, remember?"

She could almost hear the unsaid plea behind his words. _Damn…am I really losing my fire? But everyone gets tired, right?_

Lina Inverse didn't.

_:: I'd rather deal with the insults and nicknames. Annoying as they are, I'm still alive to hear them. The same can't be said for others. ::_

Lina Inverse _**couldn't**_. Some things came with too steep a price. They'd already seen that world. She couldn't afford to let it happen again.

_:: Chaos is change, after all. Looking back, our decision seems so arrogant. We tried to live in a cage of normality, chained down by rules and assumptions. ::_

And so she wouldn't. For the chance yet to be, for the her that would succeed…she couldn't afford to doubt now.

:: You can't cage that kind of wild spark. ::

It was only when the words blurred together that Lina realized she was crying. Distantly she heard Zel's voice, worried questions muffled by her laughter.

Finally she shook off his concern, tears running down her cheeks even as a smile lit her face. "I'm fine, Zel. Really!"

He released her when she started reaching across the table, then stepped back when she dumped her bottle of ink on the paper in front of her. It wasn't nearly enough, but a bit of help from her saw most of her message destroyed. There wasn't much left of the paper either; a clear spot in an upper corner, an open space at the very bottom…once it would never have been enough. Now it was all she needed and then some.

"Lina…?" That she only heard worry, never doubt, meant more than he could ever realize.

"Just leaving myself a note." She answered quickly. She focused on writing after that, determined that these last words would make a difference. "I was wrong the first time, Zel. I said too much, got caught up in unimportant events."

Finally she looked up, catching his eyes in the mirror's reflection. "The _why _doesn't matter. Not when it changes me like this. No…this time I'll stick to what's important. And that will be more than enough."

. . .

Things finally ended as they began; in stealth, with conflict, by four people determined to cheat destiny.

"So they plan to buy themselves time, is that it?"

Eyes on two retreating figures, Luna shrugged. "They always wondered why they were left alone for so long. If the enemy already believes you dead by their hand…" She refused to say more. Needed as it was, noble as it might be, they were still heading to their deaths. _I'm watching my family walk to their execution._ It had to be done…but it still took all her willpower not to run after the pair and stop them.

"And the rest?" It wasn't the best change of subject, but it was welcome nonetheless.

"We'll wait until tonight, then send their notes through the arch."

A hand settled lightly on Luna's shoulder. Knowing how foreign a concept comfort must be Zelas, it made her gesture all the more special.

"You want to do more, Luna. Isn't it past time you stop holding yourself back?"

_You know me too well…so be it. _"I take it you have an idea?"

"They're both stubborn. Even if they believe those notes, will their allies?"

"Will _we_, you mean."

As Zelas pulled away, Luna turned to face her. Holding up a hand, the Lord fanned several pieces of paper.

"Once this is over, I suggest we leave some notes for our future selves. When the time comes, I'm certain we'll have a better idea of what those two will need."

Her doubts must have shown on her face, for Zelas flashed her a wolfish grin. "Don't tell me you're starting to doubt an Inverse?"

Shaking her head a bit, Luna couldn't resist a smile herself. "Never. Fine then, let's get to work."

. . .

It should have said so much more, she was certain of it. Staring at the page in her hands, she tried to find anything legible in the black mess, but only a random letter here and there stood out. Whoever destroyed the original message had put their heart into it; the net of inky scribbles effectively obscured whatever they'd meant to say. For one horrifying moment she thought that was the end of it. She had no message for herself, no words of warning or helpful advice.

Just as she was about to tear the paper apart in frustration, she noticed a few lines hastily scribbled in the bottom right corners. The handwriting matched the Dear Lina in the upper left corner, meaning someone wanted the new text to reach her. Five lines…the short note the only survivor of a larger letter. It wasn't much, but it was something.

"Dear Lina…"

For a moment her voice caught as her eyes read what she had yet to say, the meaning of those words catching her off-guard.

"Don't you _dare _forget him."

Even as her eyes dropped to the bottom of the paper, she filed the warning away for later. That something could happen to prompt that kind of warning…no, she wouldn't be forgetting this letter anytime soon!

"Take the other path. If it's too late…"

Unbidden, she remembered that day clearly. Beautiful weather, great profits, and all of them happy after their recent success. It had seemed like the perfect time to try all those choices they'd been putting off, fulfill all those little promises they never had time for. And when the road suddenly split a few miles later…

Raising the bit of ribbon high, they watched the silk wave in the breeze. It would be their red arrow; direction decided by fate and luck, choice made by the smallest of their recent treasures.

'_We'll let the wind decide. Right means a city…and a new chapter. Left…'_

_Our adventures continue. The journey would've gone on, the world throwing whatever it would at us._

The letter came back into focus, the tiny lines holding far more meaning than Lina had ever expected.

"If it's too late for that, forge a new one."

What was it Zelgadis had said just hours before? _'Maybe we picked the wrong fork that day.'_ Even then it had struck a chord in her. Now…

"The world _**needs **_chaos, Lina. _Your _kind of chaos."

Part of her wondered why. Another never wanted to find out. Exchanging a look with Zelgadis, she knew then that he felt the same way. But there was more, and despite the chill that ran through her, she knew she had to finish what she'd started. Even after settling down, she was still Lina Inverse…and she never gave up.

"Whatever else happens, don't let them stop you, Lina… _**either **_of you."

When she finally looked up from the letter, she didn't miss Zel's smile of approval. For the first time in years, she practically hummed with energy, her eyes sparkling with renewed purpose.

"We won't." Flashing a sudden grin, she gave the paper a challenging look. "_I_ won't."


End file.
